Presente de Ano novo
by Debbie Fernandes
Summary: .KakaHina. Ela estava procurando-o por toda a mansão. Até que ela o acha na varanda. Será que ela conseguirá dizer tudo o que quer?


**Presente de ano novo**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei, não a mim, infelizmente.

**KakaHina.** Ela estava procurando-o por toda a mansão. Até que ela o acha na varanda. Será que ela conseguirá dizer tudo o que quer?

* * *

_"Ele também não está aqui..."_

Hinata corria pelo salão de festas da mansão Hyuuga, especialmente decorado para o ano novo. Todos os ninjas próximos aos integrantes da família Hyuuga estavam presentes no salão. Os senseis, O kazekage garra, a Hokage, enfim, todos.

_10!_

-Neji-nii-san, você viu ele em algum lugar? – perguntou Hinata a seu primo, que estava sentado á uma mesa conversando com Anko e Konohamaru.

-Eu não o vi, Hinata-sama, eu acho que você deveria...

Neji não conseguiu completar sua frase, por que Hinata já havia começado a correr até a porta que dava para a sala.

_9!_

Chegando perto da mesa de bebidas, Hinata encontrou Lee e Tenten discutindo.

-Lee! Pare de beber agora!

-M-m-mas, Tenten, hic, eu, hic não beb-bi nada a-a-ainda...

-Lee, eu sei que você bebeu, por favor, pare com isso agora!

-TenTen, eu t-t-e a-mo!

-Lee!

_"Que casal mais estranho... é melhor eu nem perguntar para eles!"_

_8, 7!_

Ela já tinha olhado em quase todos os lugares da mansão, mas ainda não tinha achado a pessoa que estava procurando. Ela já tinha visto todo tipo de cena naquela festa, dês de Sakura e Sai se beijando nos cantos, até seu ex-namorado, Naruto, pedindo Ino, com que ele havia começado a namorar logo depois de terminar com Hinata, em casamento em plena festa de ano-novo.

Ela realmente tinha ficado enjoada ao ver aquilo.

_6!_

Hinata abriu a porta do quarto de Hanabi com certa brutalidade, respirando com dificuldade por ter cruzado o salão inteiro e subido longos e intermináveis degraus para chegar ao quarto da irmã.

-Nee-chan! –falou Hanabi, colocando em cima da cama a escova que antes estava usando para pentear os cabelos, e dando atenção à irmã mais velha – Eu já estava voltando para a festa, por que você veio aqui?

-Vo-você vi-viu ele...?

-Ah, é por isso... Não nee-chan, eu não o vi.

-Ah, obrigada, Hanabi-chan!

E mais uma vez, Hinata saiu correndo pela longa mansão Hyuuga.

_5!_

Ela abriu lentamente a porta de vidro da varanda, o último lugar da casa em que havia pensado em procurar.

E ele estava lá, olhando as estrelas, usando sua quase inseparável máscara, e um terno preto.

-Kakashi...-sensei.

_4!_

Após ela falar seu nome, Kakashi se virou lentamente, e olhou para a Hyuuga com um sorriso forçado.

-Eu, e-eu esta-tava...

Ah, agora o sorriso no rosto de Kakashi era sincero. Era muito melhor ouvir ela corar por causa dele, gaguejar por causa dele, falar com ele...

-Pode falar Hinata, não precisa ficar com vergonha...

-E-e-eu... p-posso pedir um p-p-pre-s-sente de ano-novo?

Kakashi riu com o pedido de Hinata, afinal, pedir um presente de ano novo para alguém faltando tão pouco tempo para a meia-noite era um pouco incomum.

Enquanto isso, Hinata só brincava com seus polegares como fazia quando era menor.

_3!_

-Sim, pode pedir, Hinata!

-K-kakashi, e-e-eu...

Agora a Hyuuga estava ainda mais nervosa, ela havia ensaiado a tarde inteira o que diria para ele, mas estava sem coragem. Nem quando namorava com Naruto se sentia daquela forma. Ela teria que falar rápido, ou talvez, desmaiasse ali mesmo, na varanda.

-E-e-eu... EU QUERO QUE A PRIMEIRA COISA QUE EU OUVIR DEPOIS DA MEIA-NOITE SEJA A SUA VOZ!

Kakashi, simplesmente tirou sua máscara, deixando a Hyuuga muito surpresa.

_2!_

-Eu acho que posso fazer algo melhor – Disse Kakashi, sussurrando ao ouvido de Hinata, que estremeceu.

_1!_

Kakashi aproximou seu rosto do de Hinata, pouco a pouco...

_Feliz ano novo!_

Um beijo. Um beijo, em uma varanda, logo após a meia-noite, no primeiro dia do ano. Um beijo, com fogos de artifício por causa da comemoração do ano novo estourando no céu.

Um beijo, o primeiro de muitos que iriam vir.

-Se você quiser, eu posso fazer isso no seu aniversário e no próximo natal. Quem sabe, também no próximo ano-novo...

_**FIM!**_

* * *

Eu fiz isso no meio da aula de Matemática, depois de ter lido o mangá 5 de Vampire Kinght.

Então, não me culpem se estiver ruim, culpem a nossa professora Vera, que fica tirando a minha atenção da fanfic, coitadinha de mim. Afinal, eu não vou tirar nota boa em matemática esse ano mesmo...

Façam uma criancinha feliz, deixem uma review :D

Ja Ne!


End file.
